


AU (JunHwan)

by JunHwanATM



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan Kim Jinhwan/Kim Hanbin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunHwanATM/pseuds/JunHwanATM
Summary: Junhoe discovered JunHwan fanfictions and starts to read them nonstop. It was him and Jinhwan always that's why when Jinhwan was paired up with another member in one of story he had bookmarked, it's a bit different for his liking.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	AU (JunHwan)

Junhoe giggle reading another fanfiction about him and Jinhwan by fans. The scenes was endearing and sweet. It's his fifth story for this day, obviously he started reading weeks ago, discovering a lot of fanfictions about their ship. Junhoe is curious how their fans ship them both. 

He let out another satisfied laugh when another cute scene was written, in story Jinhwan is the one being clingy to him, Junhoe is entertaining the thought. Imagining every scenes as if some of them weren't real. 

"Junhoe?" there he was, the voice of person he's reading awhile ago echoed outside the room. 

"Yes, Hyung?" 

The door open revealing Jinhwan, dressed casually but still not suitable for home clothes. 

"You're going somewhere?" Junhoe, turn off his phone for awhile and walk straight to Jinhwan, scanning the latter's body. 

"Hm, I'm going with Hanbin in studio." the elder said before clinging his arms around Junhoe’s neck. 

Junhoe smile, remembering one of the scenes he read. 

"I'll be back before dinner." Jinhwan got on his tip toes and give a peck on the younger's lips. 

"Sure." returning the kiss, Junhoe leaned down and give him another slow kiss in the moment. 

"Jinhwan Hyung!" 

Hanbin's voice echoed in living room, Junhoe broke the kiss in instant. Pouting. 

"I'll be back, hm? Love you." Jinhwan gave him quick kiss before exiting the room. 

Junhoe is contented with short intimate moment for now, he's excited to continue the story again. 

5:50PM 

Junhoe has been reading another story, he's on last chapter and another smile form on his lips reading the happy ending. Of course he would have a happy ending with Jinhwan, if not, no one can push him away from his Hyung. 

He close the story site and went to another page, he can't still believe fans can write stories like this about them. They're really talented. 

His eyes went smaller reading unfamiliar pair written in one of tags and pairing. It wasn't him being paired with Jinhwan. It's another member. 

Junhoe click the title out of curiosity and read the sneak peek. His eyebrows furrowed more to read what's written. 

Pairing: Kim Jinhwan & Kim Hanbin 

Not to mention that he's just another character in story. 

80% fluff and 20% smut. #BinHwan

Of course Junhoe knew what does it mean, the story would be more cute but the fact that there's still be steam moments between the ship isn't sinking yet in his mind. 

Start: Hanbin loves to spend his time in studio, mostly spending the night there and will be home by morning. Not noticing that there's one member longing for his attention and worried about his---

Junhoe look away from his phone to breathe. He took another heavy breath before continuing the story. 

He knew the fans love to ship them with every member, even him was being paired mostly with Bobby. But Junhoe just entertain the fun and go with it, in home it was him and Jinhwan lost in their world. 

"Jinhwan Hyung never ignore me like this!" Junhoe murmured reading their scenes in story, Junhoe is another character so the spotlight would be for the main characters and ship. 

He continue reading and reached half of the chapters, he almost finish the entire story, stopping in one of scene written. 

"Ah!" he groaned and skip the whole scenario, not wanting to read any of those. Proceeding to next chapter he still had his blank face with the first word he read.

Sore. 

Obviously it has something to do with the previous chapter, Junhoe just continue scrolling and scrolling finding better scene for him. 

"What is this?" he ask. 

6:30PM 

"We're home." Jinhwan announced and Yunhyeong is the first one to greet them back, cooking their dinner for tonight. 

"Welcome home. Tired? Rest for a bit, the food will be ready." 

Hanbin made his way to couch and tossed his body, letting a tired sigh before closing his eyes. 

"Junhoe didn’t leave his room?" Jinhwan ask and Yunhyeong shook his head. 

"He's inside the whole day, I even knocked his door but he never answered. He must be drowned in phone."

Jinhwan went to Junhoe’s room without knocking, seeing the younger laying on bed with his eyes glaring at his phone and mumbling incoherent words. What he's up to? 

"Hey," Jinhwan made his way to the edge of bed and settling himself. Peeking through Junhoe’s phone to see another chapters his boyfriend is reading. "You're reading again?" Jinhwan ask and scooted closer to Junhoe’s back, hugging him at the moment. 

He inhaled the warm feeling and smell of home. 

"I hate this one. This suck." Junhoe groaned. 

"Then why you still reading it? It didn’t end pretty well for your liking?" 

Jinhwan knew Junhoe has been reading fictions about them and everytime the younger will finish one story, it's either a satisfied smile or bitter yet sour face in the end. Junhoe is all happy when it ends well, but he'll became cranky when it's not. Well, this time maybe it's not. 

"Why they're shipping you with other members?" Junhoe ask. 

"Because I have chemistry with anyone." Jinhwan reason out, tightening the hug. "Stop reading and pay attention to me..." he whined, wiggling his body a little to shake Junhoe atleast. 

"Hyung I'm dying to know the ending. You better choose me here.." Junhoe continue scrolling down his phone. 

"What do you mean choose you? Didn’t I chose you in all stories you read--"

"This one isn't about us. It's about you and Hanbin Hyung."

By the mention of different name, Jinhwan knew why he's been rambling a little when he entered. 

"This one is lying, they should knew I was the one who pinned and fu--"

"Junhoe!" Jinhwan immediately cut his words. 

Junhoe made face and back to read again. 

Jinhwan made his way to Junhoe’s embrace, fitting himself in between Junhoe’s arms that holding his phone and giving him a slight kiss on jaw. 

"Pay attention to me.." he whined to attract the younger's attention but Junhoe only tuck him under his chin and tighten the hug. 

"We'll have fun later Hyung." Junhoe whispered on his ears and before Jinhwan notice, he's already gripping on the hem of Junhoe’s shirt. Breathing on younger's neck as he start to nip the soft flest. "Hyung!" Junhoe scold but Jinhwan went on. 

"You seriously won't get jealous over that right?" he ask and waited for the reply. 

Years of being together, Junhoe often show his emotions boldly. Even with members or staffs, it won't stop him from getting to Jinhwan. Of course he admitted he was the jealous type, Jinhwan get it so he tried to limit the closeness among the members and with staffs around them. But Junhoe being Junhoe, told him he felt bad for making him feel that way so the younger said it was okay. 

"Junhoe stop reading." Jinhwan ask for some attention again. "Stop or I'll go right now to Hanbin and grab him on studio til dawn. Sounds good right?" 

By the mention of the other main character from the story. Junhoe’s eyes fell immediately to Jinhwan. Remembering belatedly that Jinhwan went with Hanbin today. 

"Now don't look at me like that. Junhoe, whatever written in that story isn't true." Jinhwan said. 

They keep on changing the mood, from casual, racy, intimate, kidding, jealous, needy and back to intimate yet suspicious again. 

"You better hurry, in any minute the dinner would be ready and I'm telling you, I'm too tired for tonight Junhoe." Jinhwan’s warned. 

"Then Iwant to do something, Hyung." Jinhwan starts to rock feeling Junhoe’s hand wandering on his back. Junhoe let his phone fell off his hand, handling Jinhwan with care. 

"Yeah, what is it?" they're already nipping and sucking each other's lips. 

"I want.. to do something.. definitely written in that story." Junhoe said between their kisses, he pulled away but keeping their foreheads touching. 

"That is?"

"Let me tie you this time."


End file.
